Honda CBR600RR
The Honda CBR600RR is a 599cc sportsbike introduced in 2003. It was made to be a race replica of their CBRFx series of motorcycles. Background The development of the CBR600RR was inspired by the RC211V Moto GP racing bike, especially the exterior design. MotoGP technologies are adopted, such as Unit Pro-Link rear suspension and Dual Stage Fuel Injection. RR stands for Racing Replica. 2003-2004 The first CBR600RR was introduced in 2003 as a replica version of a racing bike. 2005-2006 The 2005 model receives a major change in the exterior bodywork. The front forks is now fully adjustable and it featurs a race inspired disc brakes, as well as a brand new aluminium frame, swingarm, and shock. 2007-2008 The new CBR600RR is 9.1 kg lighter. The frame was lighter, slimmer, and more compact than that of the 2006 CBR600RR. The frame was produced using what Honda calls Fine Die-Cast (FDC) technology, which allowed them to build a lighter frame without compromising strength or rigidity. The handling of the new bike was sharpened by its 22 mm (0.87 in) shorter wheelbase, as well as by the designer's focus on strict mass centralization. Despite the shorter wheelbase, the 2007 model's swingarm was 5 mm (0.20 in) longer than that of the 2006, made possible by the more compact dimensions of the new bike's engine.The suspension of the 2007 model was carried over almost unchanged from the 2006 bike, with the same 41 mm (1.6 in) inverted fork in front, and Honda's Unit Pro-Link rear suspension configuration damping the rear wheel. The new three-spoke cast aluminum wheels were also lighter than those on the 2006 bike, which further contributed to the enhanced performance of the suspension. The brakes featured dual radial-mount four-piston calipers and twin 310 mm (12 in) discs at the front, and a single-piston caliper and a 220 mm (8.7 in) disc at the rear. Hidden below the steering head was an updated version of the Honda Electronic Steering Damper (HESD) system, which was also available on the CBR1000RR. The completely new engine was smaller and lighter than its predecessor, the designers having used careful positioning of all internal components to achieve significant reductions in the motor's length, width, and height, as well as reducing weight by 2 kg (4.4 lb) compared to the 2006 model's powerplant. Horsepower increased to about 105 hp (78 kW) measured in independent tests. The smaller, sharper-edged new front upper fairing was dominated by the large central ram-air duct which fed the airbox through an opening in the steering head section of the frame and was separated from the sides of the fairing by a large gap which Honda said was for air management purposes. The tail-section was similarly smaller and sharper-edged, riding atop a heavily restyled under-seat muffler. 2009-Current Combined ABS became available as an option. Other changes included updates to the engine such as changes to its pistons, cylinder head and exhaust that Honda claims will increase torque delivery between 8,000-12,000 rpm with a 3.5% increase in torque at 10,000 rpm. The CBR600RR’s engine also received a new high resistance valve lifter and a popup valve system inherited from the CBR1000RR. Included also are improved fairings that enhanced stability and reduce noise emission levels, and new color schemes which were designed to attract a wider range of riders. Although all of these changes involved the addition of some materials, the overall weight of the 2009 CBR600RR remained the same as the 2008 model. This was achieved through weight savings in the engine, exhaust, and the chassis. It includes new 12-spoke wheels, revised ECU settings, and a fine-tuned ram-air system to increase torque. It also gets a new Showa “Big Piston Fork" and retuned rear shock in a new bodywork. 'External Links' *BikeHPS.com - UK supplier of BST Carbon Fibre Wheels for CBR600RR - info, pictures and reviews Category:Models Category:Honda Category:600cc